


Six of Rogues

by rainbowagnes



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Rogue One - Freeform, Rogue One AU, Six of Crows AU, and space needs more women, basically the crows in space, genderbent wesper cause i could, good even if you haven't read six of crows, inej is a BAMF, partial genderbend, sadness and death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowagnes/pseuds/rainbowagnes
Summary: Kaz Brekker, rising star of the Kerch underworld, executes a heist of epic proportions with a rag tag team of assassins, rebels, pilots, and an imprisoned stormtrooper.Basically- the Crows in space!





	1. The Wraith

Inej Ghafra had always believed in the Force. Not that it would ever help her, or heed her call.

The Kerch night was cold and wet against her skin as Inej slipped through the teaming crowds. Kettir Daam was an endless warren of tenements and banks, dance halls, cantinas, pleasure houses, floating markets where anything could be had for a price. Sometimes Inej felt like Kettir Daam was an ugly conglomeration of several cities that didn't quite match- the gardens and palaces of the rich, built on solid ground reclaimed from the sea. The ghettoes of displaced immigrants of every species and planet, built straight over the icy water and held up by shaky pilings.

The city's ugly underbelly, where nothing- even life itself- was sacred. 

"I am one with the Force," she whispered, her words soft and her heart heavy, "and the Force is with me. Protect me tonight ."

She was dressed in civilian clothing, rather than her shadow gear. It didn't make a difference. No one noticed her as she slipped through the crowds. The rebellion hadn't chosen her because she made an impression, after all. A short, brown skinned human girl with the clothing and worn expression of a factory worker? Without trying to hide, Inej was invisible to the Empire.

"Gafa." General Draven's voice came through Inej's com, both static filled and clearly annoyed. "Are you in position?"

"Getting there, General. Don't want to attract too much attention." Already, the city was becoming slummier around her. The streets narrowed, the light dimmed, the air became increasingly choked with industrial chemicals and cooking smoke.

"You were supposed to make contact eight minutes ago." 

"Tivik's going to be late. I already told you, he's been trying to spend the money he got for selling us out before the rebellion catches wind of it. He was at a cantina and then a pleasure house all afternoon." 

"Hmmph. Are you sure this information is correct, Gafa?" 

"Sure as I've seen it with my own two eyes, General."

It had been Kaz who first noticed Tivik's unusual daily patterns, his new found habits of walking for an extra half hour every day to go to a cantina that served particularly bad food. "Keep an eye out on that one," he'd told her at one of their 2 AM planning sessions, and she had. A day later, one of their operatives was caught attempting to load a cache of smuggled blasters bound for Yavin- a routine, low-risk operation. And Tivik began to spend exorbitantly.

On food. On liquor. On girls. 

Inej had silently watched one of his visits to the pleasure houses from the rafters across the street, trapped by the sense of powerlessness that gripped her more and more these days. She knew what was coming, but when Draven gave her her orders, it was with something almost approaching relief. He wouldn't touch any of those girls, ever again. 

She wouldn't take pleasure in it, but she wouldn't cry either. 

There where plenty of worse devils to take his place, anyway. 

"Gafa, we're losing our window. If you fail to complete this operation . . ." There was always a hint of a threat in Draven's voice, and it reminded Inej uncomfortably of Jabba's handlers. 

She turned a corner, out of a busy thoroughfare and into the kind of dark alley she might once have feared. 

"Target in sight, General Draven. Signing off."

Tivik was a large man, more than a foot and a hundred fifty pounds on Inej's small frame. Her mind drifted instantly to the viroblades strapped tight to her forearms and her thighs, hidden in her belt and boots. There was a small blaster with a silencer, too, but Inej didn't trust blasters like she trusted her knives. 

"I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me" she whispered again, and walked into the alley. 

Tivik recognized her on sight. He looked a stressed, blubbering mess. For a second, Inej felt a sliver of guilt rising up in her. Did he regret selling them out? She had to wonder what she'd have done- if the rebellion hadn't come for her, there would have been plenty of times in her life that Inej would have been desperate enough for cash to snitch. 

She thought of the girls in the pleasure house, and her resolve stiffened. Maybe she'd been at this too long. Maybe she'd stopped caring altogether, become some horror out of the stories her mother used to tell her. 

All she knew was she wouldn't cry over his corpse. Like she had so many of the others. 

"They knew I was coming. The stormtroopers, everyone." 

"Do you have the information about the defector?" 

Inej didn't really care, at this point, but she the last thing she needed was for Tivik to begin to suspect the real reason for the meeting. She'd dealt with larger, more dangerous men than Tivik before, but if it came down to a fight, things could get messy. 

And mess could spell the end for covert ops. 

Tivik nodded. "Word is, one of the Alliance member- a Kerch senator- has joined with the Empire. Supposed to be non-partisan or whatever, but they say-"

"What's the defector's name?" 

Tivik started shaking, and Inej heard the distinctive sound of hard, plasticine boots marching on cobblestones. 

"They say it's Ya-"

Tivik was cut off at the automated sound of a stormtrooper's voice. 

"Miss, we're going to need to see some identification papers." There where three standard troopers blocking the entrance to the alley. Inej shifted, readying her weight for a fight. No doubt they'd been called here by Tivik, alerted to the possibility of catching a rebel operative. Her papers, perfectly forged by Kaz, would count for nothing. Though of course, if these troopers knew the prize they almost held in their hands, they'd be moving far faster."

She nodded, smiling. "Of course. Just a moment." She dropped her hands as if to reach for the pouch in her belt, walking back towards the entrance in the ally. 

With a singular quick movement, Inej unsheathed each of the knives on her thighs and held them out ready to fight. These where viroblades, long and curved, meant for fighting rather than assassination. While knives where useless against the white plastic plates of a stormtrooper's armor, they went right through the black rubber connective material that held the plates together.

"Fire!" one of the stormtroopers called to the others, but it was too late. Inej lept off the ground, pushing herself from the alley wall and slamming down onto the middle stormtrooper. It knocked into the stormtrooper on the right, landing on the ground with a thud. Inej made quick work of slicing into the rubber between it's helmet and breastplate. 

The other faced her, blaster out. Inej slipped quickly behind it, pushing it heavily into the wall before it turned around and finishing it off the same way. The white armor made stormtrooper seem inhuman and unkillable, but it also made them bulky and slow. 

There was only one left now. It came running at Inej. She quickly sidestepped, letting it careen into the wall. She slid one of her knives into it's wrist, letting it drop it's blaster, and then finished it off as well by neatly sliding the other blade into the rubber covering the back of it's neck. 

Three lives taken in a matter of seconds. 

The Wraith still wasn't done yet. 

Tivik was still cowering in the back of the alley. "More of them will come." He was almost whimpering. "More and more and-" 

"Shhhh." Inej walked next back to him, nervous he had finally realized her true nature. She stood nearer to him than she ever would have liked, reaching an arm up to his shoulder. 

"Shhh." She crooned again, in the voice men found far too alluring. "Shhh. It's fine, everything's fine, you're going to be alright."

She slid a knife neatly between his ribs as she spoke, then made a quick slash across his jugular. Tivik collapsed on the ground, a look of pure shock on his face. Inej wiped her knives on a corner of his tunic. She stashed them, before hauling herself up the alley's back wall and disappearing into the Kerch night before more stormtroopers could arrive. 


	2. The Bastard

It was a dangerous thing to make Kaz Brekker impatient. 

Whoever this new contact was, he was playing with fire. Kaz leaned against a cold stone wall, feeling the damp seep into his suit. Everything on Kerch was wet- the obvious symptom of living on an aquatic planet. Water dripped from above, splashed from below, coated itself on every surface and rarely dried in the humid air. Aside from those on the series of carefully constructed islands outside the city limits, the only living things that seemed native where webs of mildew, endless mats of sickly green algae, armored fish that looked like something from a child's nightmare. He had stopped trying to decide whether Kerch's damp, miserable hell or Jedha's endless, frozen desert was worse. 

At least Jedha didn't make his leg rust. 

It was bothering him again. It always did, when the weather took such a sharp turn for the worst. But now it was all he could do not to grimace at the sharp pinpricks of pain and the dull, sore ache. 

"Everything alright, Kaz?" Jesper's voice came through over the coms. Kaz silently cursed himself. Jesper had shockingly good eye, but if she could see his discomfort from her perch across the square, that meant anything lurking in the shadows could as well. 

"If you don't stay primed and ready to fire, then no, everything won't be alright." There was always an edge of venom in his voice, though this time it stung him a little as well. Jesper had been nothing but loyal and unbreakable under pressure, which was a considerable feat, considering the tasks she was sent to do. 

There was a chuckle over the other end of the com. "Sunshine as always, Kaz." 

"Do you have a reading on any other snipers?" He felt unduly nervous. Maybe he shouldn't have come out here alone, with only Jesper as backup. Maybe he should have brought Inej, or Spekt and Anikka as well. But there'd been a kind of cold hollowness in Inej, after the Tivik job, so he'd let her return. And truth be told, Tivik had shaken him up more than he'd care to admit. What if there where other Imperial moles in his ranks, ones who knew more than Tivik had? 

"Unless we're dealing with something that's not human, these heat scans aren't showing anything on the roofs." 

"There's not a gang in Kettir Daam that wouldn't have snipers in backup." 

"Kaz, I know. You sure you aren't dealing with something else?"

"Like what? A king who wants to make a street urchin int-" 

"I'm getting a reading on the ground." 

"Where?" 

"I don't know. It's like . . . these little flickers of heat that keep dodging around. Some kind of serious cloaking tech." 

Kaz's mind jolted him sharply awake. He knew of the kind of tech Jesper was describing, and he also knew that it be almost impossible for any of Kettir Daam's gangs to require. This took connections. Who was he dealing with, anyway? 

There was a flash of movement, shadows coming closer. "Jesper, they're coming for me. Pack up and head back to The Slat." 

"But wh-" 

"Quit your whimpering. If I'm not back by noon tomorrow, Inej will know what do do." 

"You sure Kaz? I could follow or I-" 

"Go back. I'm fine without you. Don't make a shot, you hear me?" 

"Loud and clear. Good night, Kaz." 

He could hear her undo the comm with a snap. It felt more and more difficult to keep Jesper at arm's reach these days. She was unparalleled as a shot, but seemed to think of him as something other than a boss. Why, when she could have her pick of any boy or girl in the city? 

The Jesper problem would have to wait, though. 

He'd been expecting some one alone, maybe with a lackey or two if they felt brave enough to throw their weight around. But the cloaking tech? That was a cover for thieves and kidnappers. For people like Inej. Whoever the contact was, they weren't going to meet him here in the open. Instead they where going to capture him, wake him up in some unknown location where they had considerably more power. 

Kaz felt suddenly grateful for the minuscule tracker he'd welded straight into his leg yesterday evening. If it started to show changes to his vitals, or a particularly dangerous location, the coordinates where linked to the operating system or Inej's rusting U-wing. His wraith would be there in minutes. 

One of the shadows moved in front of him. He had to accept that they where there to kidnap him, probably with handcuffs and drugs. It took every part of Kaz's resolve to stand still, knowing what was to come. He wanted a fight. He wanted a brawl. He wanted whoever it was who'd come to get him to come out of the shadows and fucking face him. 

Instead, Kaz stood still. 

The shadow in front of him moved again, and Kaz could see it was a young man, dressed entirely in black gear except for the face. He looked almost like . . . 

"Jordy?" Kaz asked, disbelieving. 

The man gave Kaz a momentary look of confusion. There was a sharp sting of a syringe in his neck- one of the other ghosts, no doubt- and Kaz had a moment to ponder his own idiocy before the world went black. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction ever, but I felt the need to write it as the pain took hold.


End file.
